A review of the art in the field reveals a number of devices designed to store particulate matter and subsequently be used as broadcasting applicators of the particulate matter. Examples include the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 506,982 (issued to Diamond, Oct. 17, 1893), 3,369,709 (issued to Clauss, Feb. 20, 1968), 2,325,942 (issued to Drake, Aug. 3, 1943) and 1,123,010 (issued to Richardson, Dec. 29, 1914).
The Diamond and Clauss references both disclose perforations or apertures on the side of a bag which are covered by a flap (Diamond) or by flexible adhesive strips (Clauss). Such constructions possess disadvantages which make them ineffective for use in the selective and variable broadcasting of particulate matter from a bag or container. The use of outer perforations leaves the outer seal or panel susceptible to accidental or intentional removal and also inhibits the effectiveness of resealing the perforations (particularly with the adhesive strips of Clauss) since the outer flap or panel becomes contaminated by particulate matter after the first use. Such devices are also disadvantageous in that they are relatively expensive to manufacture (in a field where a few cents more or less per bag is crucial), the particular designs both result in significant residue remaining in the bag even after complete use and the variable rate of flow from the devices is dependent on the exposed perforations and not on the motion imparted to the bag by a user.
The Drake and Richardson references disclose dispensing envelopes which utilize apertures or perforations in the bottom of the device which are covered by a flap (Drake) or by folding the end in upon itself (Richardson). Neither device is designed for use as a storage and spreader bag for particulate matter which can be used as a fertilizer, lawn seed or insecticide broadcaster. Although larger scale models of the Drake and Richardson devices could conceivably be used as particulate matter spreaders for the foregoing purposes, such models would have the disadvantages of being expensive to manufacture, lacking in sufficient support to contain the particulate matter and providing no protection for the dispersion panel. The heavier the contents placed in such devices, the greater the likelihood of the panels or sides splitting, even while in storage or in transit, with a consequent loss of product. Actual use of these devices as applicators with particulate matter of any significant size would likely result in splitting at the seams of the bag or at the dispersion panel itself thus defeating the purpose for which the bag is being used. In addition, none of the devices reveals any inexpensive and efficient means for carrying or holding the bags while in transit or while in use.
Consequently, there is a need for a bag of inexpensive manufacture which can be used to store and transport particulate matter and subsequently be used as an applicating, spreading or broadcasting device, complete in itself, for the particulate matter contained therein. In addition, there is a need for such a bag which can be easily adapted in design to encompass a wide variety of particle sizes including finely divided material such as grass seed and relatively large particles such as rock salt. The prior art also points to a need for easily transportable particulate matter spreader bags which can be stored between uses and even refilled entirely and reused.
The present invention satisfies this need, by providing a dispensing bag for particulate matter, one end of the bag being provided with an openable outer closure, and a second, inner closure, contained within the bag when the outer closure is closed, comprising a gusset of bag material, provided with an appropriate number of apertures of appropriate dimensions, for dispensing the particulate matter.
To use the bag as a dispenser, the openable outer closure is opened, exposing apertures in the gusset, and the bag is positioned with the apertures facing downward.
In some embodiments, the diameter of the apertures is only somewhat larger than the particle diameter of the particulate matter, so that the particulate matter will generally only escape when the bag is agitated or shaken. As particulate matter tends to "bridge" the apertures, gravity alone will generally not dislodge any matter through the apertures unless they are substantially larger than the particle diameter. Use of an appropriate size of aperture will allow the user to direct the commencement and the rate of flow by means of the degree of shaking or agitation imparted to the bag. The appropriate size of aperture for a particular application will of course depend on such factors as the average size and weight of the particles and the rate of flow desired.
The present invention provides an inexpensive and efficient means whereby particulate matter may be bagged, stored, transported and subsequently dispensed with the advantages that the dispersion gusset is contained within the bag, resealing of the gusset between uses is not necessary, the rate of flow of the particulate matter may be made directly dependent on the actions of the user and the dispersion gusset may be exposed and the bag positioned for use as a dispenser with little or no initial loss of material.
In addition, since the dispersion gusset is located at the end of the bag, the entire contents of the bag may be dispensed with no consequent remaining residue such as would occur in bags with exterior perforations located on the side of the bag.
Also, this invention provides a bag which can completely protect the user from exposure to the contents when in use if the aperture size is so chosen that dispersion only occurs when the bag is agitated by the user.
A further advantage inherent in this invention is that it is of such a nature that existing bag manufacturing equipment can be easily adapted to mass-produce these bags since the only additional necessary element is the inner dispersion gusset.